


Dear Diary(Daddy James)

by FutureJetBlackHearts (MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive)



Category: Big Time Rush (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/FutureJetBlackHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By heart, you’re a writer. Especially when it comes times to journaling. Which is why you take to your journal to jot down your feelings about the life-changing news you’ve learned over the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary(Daddy James)

10:31 PM

Turning your body to the left towards the bedside table, you look at the alarm clock and realize it’s more than passed your bedtime. Turning your body to the right, you’re met with a scene that you can never tire of seeing, even after years of being with the same man and lover. That’s right, James was sleeping next to you, cuddled up under the white blankets, on his side, making you see the muscles in his bare back move and down with his breathing, his hazel orbs hidden by his eyelids, his breathing at a normal place, except for a few snores, which always made you laugh.

10:32 PM

Time has passed, another minute. Realization comes upon you that time is limited and that what you need to write about in your diary is a moment in time, Reaching over to your side, once again on the bedside table, you take your notebook, a hard cover book as a support to write on and a black pen, all to write a wonderful diary entry that will be priceless and forever imprinted in your mind.

-

November 26th, 2013

“I’m Pregnant”

10:33 PM-

Dear Diary,

Reading over the first few components of your entry, you begin to think that maybe they need to be updated. The date and the time are fine, there’s nothing to be done about those. But, on the other hand, like the title, it needs to be fixed, since it’s a little common and unoriginal. And, the greeting, it’s also very bland and dull. At the moment, you silently begin to think to yourself why you couldn’t have used a better way, after all these years of journaling. And, once again, you restart the new entry.

November 26th, 2013

“Baby Maslow”

10:35 PM-

Dear Journal,

Once the second introduction is complete, the smile you were adorning couldn’t have been any bigger. Discovering that introducing was harder than actually developing, you take a deep breath before writing the entry that will be the best in your life, after landing your dream job and meeting James.

So, you’re probably wondering what my title is “Baby Maslow”. I wanted to write something else for the title but then I wouldn’t have made you work, now would I? It might or might not be what you think it is. But, I’ll try to put as much detail.

Alright, I’ll start right now.

Do you remember that I made a full entry concerning James and I speaking of kids and starting a family?

“Babe?”

“James! I thought you were asleep” you scream, startled by the sound of your husband’s voice, you jump, creating a big black pen trace over the paper, which doesn’t look very well with your nice script.

“Well, I tried to fall asleep but your light and the sound of pages turning kept me up” he admits, starting to move his muscular body. At the same moment, you bookmark your page in case he ever got close to reading it.

“I’m sorry” you admit, not even noticing you were making sounds. Your eyes officially see him turning his body so now he’s facing you, head on the fluffy pillow, hair mussed by sleep but hazel eyes, shinning bright with light, as always.

“It’s late, aren’t you supposed to be asleep?” He asks, voice and eyes working in concern, something he almost always showed.

“Yeah, well, you know me, I have to write about everything``you chuckle, laughing as a joke.

"Yeah, I know, Miss Writer. It’s always something I’ve loved about you. The fact that you actually set aside some time to write is incredible. But, please hurry up, alright? I don’t want to be pushy or anything but I think it’s the best. I’m tired and so are you” he says, smiling at the start of the phrase then concerned with your well-being, like always.

“Alright, I get it. I’ll hurry up” you respond but he doesn’t hear you, he’s already asleep, eyes closed, breathing heavy once again.

You smile at the scene then dive back into your wonderful entry.

So, yes, like I was saying before, James and I were talking about starting a family and having kids. I believe I already mentioned it, i wrote about him saying our marriage and love was strong enough and that he believed it was time. He also did say he wanted to be a father and that he’d love to see me be a mother.

That brought mixed opinions coming from me. I never believed myself to be a strong person, much rather able to be a mother. But, knowing James, he didn’t let me believe such a thing. He took my hand into his and clearly said he’d married the strongest woman he knew which made me smile. He always knows how to make me feel like a princess. I think it’s why I married him.

Anyway, he kissed me softly, gently, taking my hand into his and happy to be loved by such a person, I kissed him back,

“Babe?”

Once again, James speaks, startling you out your world and surprising you also, making you trace another dark ugly line to the already ugly one.

“5 more minutes, James. I’m finishing this up real quick” you say rapidly, not even thinking you’d have a time limit on your moment to write in your journal.

“Fine, 5 minutes but them you need to sleep. Otherwise, I might do it myself" he replies, sort of warning you, closing his eyes and the diving back into his sleep and you dive into your entry, once again.

He kissed me back, smiling big. I kissed him back and then it became a kissing battle. Needless to say, it happened and we tried that night. I was nervous at first but James made me happy and it was wonderful. I won’t really go into more detail but it was incredible.

I didn’t really think much of the consequences or the effects until I started to feel not like myself, to feel different. I had morning nausea, constant needs to go empty my stomach. I didn’t know what it was and frankly, it was scaring me more than I thought it ever would. I called my mom in hurry, even James’ mom, since they might have been there and they both told me the same thing. There was only one thing and one thing only to do.

Want to know what it is?

Try a pregnancy test.

Pregnancy test? Sure, I thought about it here and there but I never really admitted it. James and tried and had that one night but could it really happen now, like this soon. I mean, doesn’t it take a few times to actually conceive?

To come and prove all of this drama, I also remembered that my monthly friend didn’t come and I’m never late.

So, what else did you want me to do? I didn’t know what the future would bring. So, I bought a few, not one pregnancy tests, did what I needed to do on them, put the timer on and waited for the results.

Journal, you couldn’t imagine how long and hard those minutes were. A bunch of different questions came running trough my mind, what if I am pregnant, what’s going to happen, how will our lives change and if I’m not, how will James react? You know, those kind of questions. Questions that really annoy you.

Finally, the egg timer rang. This was death or life for me, Journal, everything was on the line now. But, I knew I had to do it so I took a deep breath, visualized the answer and flipped it over.

All to find the answer.

Positive.

You couldn’t imagine how happy I was. I can’t even explain it myself. Pictures of us as a family, James, the father, holding our baby, (hence the name Baby Maslow). Images of us going to the beach together, him or her on the first day of school, of their graduation, of when they have their own kids.

I know I’m going far into this world but this all I’ve wanted. To have a man by my side who will support me, to have created a family with him and just to smile. Just to feel this way.

Speaking of the hubby, I don’t know how to tell him. I mean, I know he’s going to be happy because we both agreed to it but my question is how? Telling you’re pregnant for the first time to the father, should be special and memorable. I just don’t want to mess this up.

I’ll come up with something for sure but for now it’s bothering me. I just don’t want to mess this up.

I still can’t believe it’s happening, though. I’m pregnant! It feels so unreal, yet I know its happening! I just don’t know how to tell James…. I’ll keep you updated.

Finishing up your entry for today, you don’t bother checking the spelling or the cleanliness, after all, a diary is a diary and it’s personal. Closing up the book, you put it at its original position, on the nightstand then proceed to close the light, also resting at the same place as before. But, there was something about seeing James sleep that made you smile. And, it was that motive that made you do it.

However, a big surprise was coming out of this. Yes, the brunette who was sleeping just a few minutes ago was now sitting up, back and head on the headboard, giving you that signature smirk, which made you wonder and become suspicious of his next move.

"Is it true?”

Having no idea what your husband was talking about, you give him a confused look, clearly showing you had no idea what was going on.

“Is it true? Are you really, p-pregnant?”

That was it. Even though he repeated the same question as before and he had trouble saying the main topic, his words were still working in perfect synchronization with the topic in your notebook but your question was more how? As in, how did he know, how did he get the information so quickly? Especially, that you hadn’t told him the great news yet.

“How? What? How? How do you know?” You asked, your questions reflecting the emotions you held inside.

“You know, baby, you should change your position” he says, his voice low in your ear, before kissing you gently at the same spot and adding a wink.

“What, oh” you say, now realizing you were so concentrated with the task at hand, you didn’t even realize he moved and was reading the last part of your writing, the best part in fact.

“You didn’t answer my question. Are you really pregnant?” He asks again, this time no trouble but concern and fear were written in his voice.

Taking his hand into yours, you gently guide it and place it on your not so bulging stomach since you only discovered it a little while ago and tell him the truth.

“Yes, James, you’re going to be a daddy. We’re having a baby” you accompany your actions with words, which makes him smile but also you. You’re once again overwhelmed by all of this. And, he is too.

A few moments later, you’re hidden under the covers, laying on your side. James’ bare chest is pressed against yours but not too hard considering there’s a new addition soon in this family. His arms are wrapped around your waist, keeping the two creatures he loves the most in the world close.

“We’re gonna have a baby” he whispers in your ear before squeezing you a little, out of excitement , placing his head on your shoulder, his both breath on your neck before falling asleep.

“Yeah, I know. You, me and a baby. A perfect combination” you reply, smiling big, thinking about everything with this baby. A she or a he? Who will the baby look like the most? How life with change big time for you and James but also how these moments will be the happiest of your life before joining James in his world and falling into a peaceful slumber of your own.


End file.
